


Hunting

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Sam couldn’t really get rid of all the evil in the world, hunting gave him purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

Nothing had changed for Sam since Castiel visited asking why Sam wasn’t with Dean. If anything, the visit had fueled Sam’s desire to single-handily get rid of all the evil in the world. 

As the weeks rolled into months, Sam continued on the road aimlessly heading anywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Soon news of his heroisms started spreading especially since he would silently arrive in a town, quietly asking weird questions about the town’s urban legends or resident ghosts. He would stay a day or two getting rid of the supernatural being, but then try and leave as silently as he had come while accepting the grateful thanks of people. 

Despite Sam’s efforts of just disappearing in between hunts, newspaper articles were written about the tall, dark, and dangerous man who saves people. 

He was given silly superheroish nicknames such as the Phantom or the Guardian. 

Sam hated the publicity, but there were the times when he reluctantly agreed to have his picture taken with the kids and families whom he had saved from numerous supernatural beings. 

There were the times where Sam wished that he had Dean with him as backup. Such as the time when Sam found himself cornered by four demons that had ganged up on him together. He tried chanting the Latin to send them back to hell but it didn’t work. They circled him all the while taunting him with what they would do to Dean if and when they found him. At the thought of Dean being hurt again because of him, Sam ached and closed his eyes trying to stop unwanted tears. He thought to himself that he had to stop them, he had to save Dean. When he finally opened his eyes, the demons were lying on the floor dead. Frightened that he was the one who did it, Sam just ran. 

Even if Sam couldn’t really get rid of all the evil in the world, hunting made him feel alive-- a feeling that Sam admitted to himself, he hadn’t felt since that night when Dean had made that fateful deal and had returned Sam to the world of the living. If he was honest with himself-- from that point on he existed. First it was because he just had to get Dean out of his deal, then it was for all-consuming revenge on Lilith, and finally it was because of soul-crushing guilt for letting Lucifer out of his cage.

In his quest to try and give Dean and practically the world a safe place to live in, Sam finally found his purpose and in doing so, he was finally at peace with himself. There was still one thing missing, but Sam, being his stubborn self, just buried that ache deep inside himself until he could almost forget that it ever existed.


End file.
